Junk
The Junk are a series of Warrior/Machine-Type monster cards that are used by Yusei Fudo and Bashford, identified by having "Junk" (ジャンク) in their card name. All five Synchro Monsters from this series; "Junk Warrior", "Junk Archer", "Junk Gardna", "Junk Destroyer" and "Junk Berserker" need "Junk Synchron" as their Tuner Monster to be Synchro Summoned (although "Quickdraw Synchron" can also be used). The Synchro Monsters are also of ascending level: with "Junk Warrior" being level 5, "Gardna" level 6, "Archer" and "Berserker" level 7, and "Destroyer" level 8, showcasing this Archetype's adaptability in that it can use either a level 2, 3, 4, or 5 monster along with "Junk Synchron", making "Level Warrior" and a few field control cards welcome additions to a Junk Deck. Currently the non-Synchro monsters that can be used besides "Junk Synchron" are "Junk Blader", "Junk Collector", "Junk Defender","Junk Forward", and "Junk Servant". The later three each have effects that let you Special Summon them, making it easier to Synchro Summon. Like the name applies, the focus of "Junk" monsters is utilizing lower level monsters to build powerful Synchro monsters. "Junk" monsters are usually used with monsters with low levels to use as Synchro Material Monsters. One familiar combo is using Junk Synchron to Special Summon Level 2 or lower monsters such as "Speed Warrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from the Graveyard in preparation for Synchro Summons, especially "Junk Warrior", which gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control. Using many low level monsters also helps when Synchro Summoning "Junk Destroyer" by maximizing its ability to destroy cards on the field. "Junk Archer" can remove a monster from play untill the End Phase, enabling your monsters to attack without worrying about a high ATK monster. "Junk Gardna" and "Junk Defender" serve as great ways to stall for time when you can't pull out your better combos. And when you are running low on Synchro Monsters to use you can still get help from your "Junk" monsters by removing them from play using the effects of "Junk Blader" and "Junk Berserker". Because of "Junk Synchron's" effect you can make use of "Doppelwarrior" (it will Special Summon itself from your hand when you Special Summon a monster from your graveyard and it can give you two tokens when you use it for a Synchro Summon). For example, you could Special Summon a Level 2 Tuner from your graveyard and Special Summon "Doppelwarrior" from your hand. Then you can Synchro Summon "Armory Arm" and get two tokens. Tune a token and "Armory Arm" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon a Level 8 monster. Recommended cards Monsters * Junk Synchron * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Doppelwarrior * X-Saber Pashuul (Level 2 Tuner and a Warrior) * Junk Servant * Synchron Explorer * Quickdraw Synchron * Level Eater * Tuningware * Synchron Explorer * Wind-Up Dog * Junk Servant Spells * Foolish Burial * Tuning * Reinforcement of the Army * Star Changer * The Warrior Returning Alive * De-Synchro (For use with Junk Destroyer and monsters tuned using Tuningware etc.) * One for One * Pot of Averice * Swords of Revealing Light]] (For buying time to get your synchro matirial out there) Category:Archetypes